The way of love
by Harmac79
Summary: Gibbs and Kate on the way home. Snow, a cabin and discovering some secrets. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The way of love  
Rating: T for next chapter

Fiction: Kibbs

Disclaimer: NCIS...not mine.

Spoilers: None

* * *

It was raining like a dam was broken and the air was getting colder and colder. They sat in silence on their way back from Norfolk to NCIS HQ. They had nothing new from their witnesses. No one had a clue where Lt. Akins had disappeared. They only had found some blackmail letters on her computer. Abby would have to analyze them. ´She'll not be happy about this. A third night of waiting for results.´ thought Kate.

She leaned her head against the cool window. She had a slight headache. The last two days were hell and she knew, the next wouldn't be better, ´cause Gibbs wouldn't rest till they ´d found Akins, and so would she.

She stole a glance in his direction. He was so concentrated in his driving, but there showed already the lines of worry in his face. He was going over every detail of their case, she knew. She wanted to caress those lines with her fingertips, so they would go away….´Yeah, Gibbs would kick my ass to Alaska.´ she sighed. ´I just could watch him a lifetime.´

He'd hear her sigh, so he looked at her. "You okay?" Some Moments passed till she reacted.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she straightened in her seat and looked away to hide her blushing.

"I asked you if you are okay?" ´Is she blushing? Gibbs thought. "Yeah, I was just wondering." Kate said. Gibbs furrowed his brow. "What about?" Kate shifted in her seat. ´Think faster, Kate. You can't tell your boss, that you thought about making love to him.´ Her head gave her no good answer…´Why is my head empty in a moment like this.´ "ah…nothing important, Gibbs." ´Great, now his interrogation brain kicks in and you have to tell him that you are head over heels for him. He saw her nervous fumbling with her hands. He looked at her a brief moment, but said nothing.

For Kate the silence was stretching into an eternity, so she tried to start a less dangerous conversation. "Want to go over the case? Perhaps it'll help to clear some things…I mean brainstorming…you know?" ´Wonderful, now you are babbling like a child. A little smile played across Gibbs lips as he heard her rambling. ´She's gorgeous when she's nervous.´ "Yes. That's a good idea. You start." He said and concentrated in his driving again while she opened her PDA and went over all the facts they had till now. The tension eased.

Outside the rain became snow and the street was getting white. Gibbs listened to her voice and to him it became more and more a flowing river in which he could drown and flow in peace. Sometimes he watched the movements of her lips, those sweet lips, which hunted his days and nights, but only in his dreams he was allowed to kiss her lips. ´You got it bad, old man.´ he thought.

They discussed some details and found some interesting aspects they wanted to investigate when they were reaching HQ. After a while of conversation, the silence came back, but this time it was a comfortable one. Sometimes they stole a glance at each other. At some point Kate drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She had cuddled in her seat, her feet tucked under her body and her red cashmere coat over her. Gibbs could see her face in the light of a passing car and wondered what a dream she might have to smile the way she did. In her beautiful face he saw everything he admired about her – her independence, her strength, her humorous and sharp mind, the passion for her work an the things she believes in. Those were the reasons why she was now working for him. But there was one more selfish reason that he wanted her for his team. Now after a year of working side by side with her, he had to admit that she had become irreplaceable for him. He needed her in ways, he wasn't ready to admit. He needed her near him, when he couldn't point out something on a case, because she was the one who could find that detail he was missing. She completed him. He needed her smile, ´cause it lightens his days even if the case was cruel. He hadn't realized that his hand was wandered to her face to trace her jaw line with his fingertips. Only as he felt her leaning near his touch, he pulled back and concentrated in driving again. He thought he'd seen a hint of sadness in her face and than he heard it. "Gibbs, stay."

In shock he looked back at her, but she was asleep. She had to dream about him. ´Why?...No, this can not mean... But his thought was interrupted as the car began to spin . He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and tried to hold the car on the street. He failed.

tbc

* * *

So, let me know what you think. Its my first fanfic, so please be nice. I hope my english is not too bad, ´cause I come from germany. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gibbs, stay."_

_In shock he looked back at her, but she was asleep. She had to dream about him. ´Why?...No, this can not mean... But his thought was interrupted as the car began to spin . He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and tried to hold the car on the street. He failed._

As Gibbs woke again, he found himself leaning against the steering wheel. The front window was broken and the engine had stopped. He sat himself up with a groan. His head hurt like hell and some blood disturbed his view. He traced the line of his brow and found a bruise there that was obviously the cause of his headache. Than it hit him. "Kate?" No answer "Kate?" His voice trailed off as he saw her leaning against her door. He couldn't see any bruises, only a light blue mark on her cheekbone. The car had crashed into a tree at her car side and she must have hit the doors rod. He tried to shake her awake, but she didn't react. He heard her slow breathing like she would just be sleeping. He tried again. "Kate…Katie, come on, wake up for me. Katie!" Nothing. ´I need to find help. He reached for his cell, but as he found it, the net wasn't working to make a call. With Kate's cell it wasn't better. ´Damn it, why do these things never work when I really need them. Okay, what now? Again he leaned to her side and whispered "Kate, I need to find someone to help us. I'll be right back, I promise, so please stay with me. Okay? Don't give up!" With that he cupped her cheek with his palm. "Stay with me. I need you to." He stepped out and got a blanket out of the trunk of the car and covered her, so she would be warm.

Again he stepped out in the cold. ´I hate to let her alone, but I have no choice.´ He started to walk along the white street. ´At this hour and under this conditions, there will probably be no other car on the street. Why did I insist to drive home so late and in this weather?… Oh I know why, ´cause I'm a real stubborn bastard. He next town would be to far from their position to walk to. But his cell was still not working. He followed the road what felt like a lifetime. He was soaked and his feet felt already cold enough to compete with Ducky's guests at the morgue. He stopped and looked around. He felt lost and helpless. But just as he wanted to start walking again, he saw it. A small cabin stood there behind some trees on the other side of the road.

Gibbs reached the little hut. It was deserted. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. He found a log and broke the little window next the door. He unlocked the door and got in. The place was clean. It seemed that the cabin had only one room. All the furniture was under white sheets. It had to be some kind of a summer residence. The power wasn't working. But he saw a fireplace in the middle of the living room. On the porch he had seen a lot of firewood. He went outside and got some logs to start a fire. As the fire was burning, he stepped again in the cold to get Kate.

He jogged back to their car. Now that he knew they would survive the night, he didn't feel the cold around him. As he reached the car, Kate was still unconscious. He sat again in the driver's seat. He had tried to open her door, but it was jammed. He had to drag her out of the wreck on his side. "Katie, I've found a place to stay for the night. Please Katie try to wake up." He got no response. He climbed to her side and unbuckled her seatbelt. He grabbed her by her waist and shoulder and pulled her into his lap. "If you would be conscious, you would slap me right into my face, wouldn't you?" He climbed out of the car with her in his arms. To him she felt like feather. "I'll get us out of this cold. In a week we'll laugh about all this."

He walked with her in his arms through the snow what felt like a lifetime. The wind was getting stronger and the cold became unbearable as they reached the cabin. He carried her inside and laid her on the couch near the fire. The snow had soaked them to their bones. He took back the wet blanket he had placed over her body. She had to get her out of the wet clothes that she could become warm again. Gibbs had to strip her to her undergarments. ´Oh please Kate, don't bite my head of when you wake up. "Okay let's get you undressed." He freed her from her shirt, skirt and stockings. He tried not to touch too much of her skin. Every time he felt her body it was tormenting him. In the rooms corner stood a wooden bed. Gibbs pulled it in front of the burning fire and placed her in it. He tucked the sheets around her.

Then he stepped back and did a new log on the fire. It was the first time he realized, he was soaked like Kate and the cold, he had ignored till now. He stripped off his clothes and tried to find something to wear. But all cabinets were empty. So he took one of the white sheets and pulled it around him. He was exhausted, cold and tired. He looked at Kate and saw her shaking from cold. He had to get her warm and not only her, he thought.

Gibbs climbed in the small bed to Kate. He spooned her. "This is not the way I dreamed about our first time sharing body heat, Kate." But to him it felt so right to have her in his arms. Her constant slow breathing assured him that she would be okay. He closed his eyes. ´Only a few minutes.´ Gibbs thought. But the remaining strength left him and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Kate in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my third update. Thanks to all reviewers. Your feedback leads me to think about a new story. I hope you enjoy the next part of this one.

* * *

_He closed his eyes. ´Only a few minutes.´ Gibbs thought. But the remaining strength left him and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Kate in his arms. _

Kate felt safe. Two strong arms were encircling her. Her head rested on a solid, warm, male chest. Under her palm she felt the heat of skin. Her legs were stuck between two others. She tucked her head under the chin of her companion and sniffed. Coffee and…sawdust. "Gibbs!" ´Oh this is so good. Never felt a dream this real. If I don't wake up, will I dream forever? ´ She sniffed again and purred. Without opening her eyes, she placed feather light kisses along the collarbone. Two strong arms tightened his grip on her and she heard a soft moan.

Gibbs opened his eyes and focused them on the beautiful woman in his arms. He smiled, thinking this was the most wonderful dream he'd ever had of Katie Todd. Please don't wake up, Jethro! He closed his eyes again to savor this feeling. She caressed his chest with her delicate little hand. It felt so warm, so right. Gibbs turned on his side and his hand travelled over her arm, up to her shoulder. With his fingertips, he outlined her collarbone, then her neck and her jaw line. He cupped her cheek and his thumb traced her bottom lip. "You're so much more than beautiful, Kate."

With that his lips descended on hers. At first the kiss was gentle and soft, but soon it became demanding and more passionate. He kissed her as if his life depended on it.

Only the need of air forced them to part. Gibbs had rolled her beneath him. Her hands were roaming over his back. It was the first time Kate opened her eyes and she gazed deep in his azure ones. She saw desire, passion, need and… ´could it be…love?´

She didn't know what stopped her. The warmth of his body on top of hers, his soft but demanding kisses, his tongue, exploring her mouth…

"Gibbs?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty, barely a whisper. "Is this a dream?" She felt his hot breath on her lips. It was intoxicating her mind.

That question brought him out of his reverie. Reality snapped in. "Kate... I'm not dreaming, am I?" Gibbs pulled back and sat up. "No. I'm not dreaming!" He got out of the bed as fast as he could. He needed distance to her bewitching body, scent and warmth. ´Oh my…what have I done.

Kate sat up, already feeling the loss of him. She tucked the sheets tight around her body. She couldn't look him in the eyes. It was the first time she saw their surroundings. She didn't recognize this place. How did she get here? The last thing I remember is, when we sat in the car on our way back home from Norfolk. I think I fell asleep. How did I get here?

She looked around. This had to be a cabin or something. A fire was burning. Some candles were lit. Her clothes hung over a chair near the fire. Most furniture was under white sheets. Her eyes searched for something that would help her remember. But there was nothing… only Gibbs. She looked at him. He had remained silent. He was lost in his own world… between reality and the feeling of her hands and lips.

"Gibbs, how did I get here?" She asked with a tentative voice.

Gibbs cleared his throat not trusting his voice. He locked his eyes with hers and saw her confusion. That brought back his voice. Everything came out in a rush.

"The car, it began to spin. There must have been ice on the street and I couldn't hold the car on the street, so we crashed in that tree. You were unconscious. I had to find help. Our cells weren't working. The only thing I found was that cabin. I brought you here. We were both wet and cold. I didn't know if you're okay…." His voice trailed off.

Kate had listened intensively. Never had she seen Gibbs this… ungibbsish. "Kate…I thought I would loose you." Again there was silence. They only stared each other. It seemed as an eternity was passing. "Katie, I'm…" Her voice stopped him. "No! Please don't say what I think you'll want to say. Not that I would mind to hear you say the s-word only one time. But this is not the right moment, Gibbs." A soft smile appeared on her face. That statement brought back the old, always-in- control Gibbs. The corners of his lips turned upwards. ´Oh, how I love that smile.´ Kate thought.

"So you dream about me, agent Todd?" It was more a statement than a question.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? Perhaps Gibbs was a little out of character, but in the next chapter the old Gibbs will be back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Chapter 4 for you. Hope you like it.

* * *

"_So you dream about me, agent Todd?" It was more a statement than a question. _

´Now you want to challenge me. You have no idea where this will lead us.´ "I could ask you the same, agent Gibbs." This is dangerous, Gibbs.

"I asked first." His eyes that were always as clear as the summer sky had become darker. Heat was rising in the small room. "If I answer you, will you do the same?" Kate asked seriously. He gave her a clear nod. ´Okay Gibbs, you wanted it that way. But please don't break my heart!´ "Every night!" ´So, that's it. I said it. What will you do about it, Gibbs?

The beating of his heart became faster. He exhaled sharply, not remembering that he had stopped breathing as he'd asked her. His whole world was turning upside down. He searched her eyes to find truth in them. She couldn't endure his silence anymore.

"Say something… please!" A hot tear rolled down her cheek. He went to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Gibbs just looked at her. He didn't trust his voice. He reached out one hand and wiped her tears away.

Kate began to shake, thinking that he only had pity for her now. So she looked down. The tears were still running their path along her cheek. She couldn't see the turmoil that showed in his eyes. His mind screamed at him. She's your subordinate. You can't do this. You made rule 12 for some damn good reasons. But his heart was telling him that this felt right… to take the chance. He lifted her chin with his finger and locked his gaze with hers.

Like a moth that's flying into the flame he slowly closed the distance between them. Kate could feel his hot breath on her lips never taking her eyes of his. Just as his lips were barely touching hers, Gibbs cell rang. The mood was broken and Gibbs pulled back but still holding her gaze. Kate saw the old walls rising again. He got up and opened his telephone.

"Gibbs" he turned around to look outside. The snowfall had stopped and daylight could be seen at the horizon. "Boss, are you okay. We tried to reach you and Kate the last six hours." Tony said. Gibbs could hear the concern in the younger agent's voice.

"Yes Dinozzo. We're all right. We had a car accident last night on our way back and got stuck in a cabin." Tony was relieved. "Abby had already traced your cell. In some minutes help will reach you." Gibbs looked at Kate again. She was already dressing.

On the other end of the line "Boss?... Boss, can you hear me?" "Yes Dinozzo, I hear you. Just get us out of here… fast." He didn't intend to be this sharp towards Tony, but tension was already rising in the little room. He hung up. Her eyes were red from crying and she avoided looking at him. She stayed silent, gathering her things. "Kate?" She stopped one moment. "It's okay Gibbs. I understand. I'll get over it." He wanted to take her in his arms and take away her pain. He made a step towards her. "Kate, I…"

She held out her hand to stop him. "Drop it Gibbs. Please!" He watched her, more and more withdrawing from him. He knew, nothing he would do or say would be right at this moment. A great chance had passed without him taking it. So he did, just like Kate, gathering his things. "Help will be here in some minutes." He said.

From outside a voice could be heard. "Agent Gibbs? Agent Todd? Are you in here?" Someone tried the doorknob and as the door had opened, a young police officer entered the cabin, a questioning look on his face. "Agent Gibbs? Agent Todd?" Gibbs and Kate only nodded. "Oh good! Are you two alright? We'd found your car. You must've hit the tree pretty bad." Kate shot a glance in Gibbs direction and saw him staring at her. She found her voice first. "Yes, I think we're okay now. I'm Agent Todd. And you are?" The young officer took Kate's outstretched hand. "I'm Officer Jason Miller. Someone called Denosy said, if we don't find you within the next hour, he'll arrange our degrading to police recruits." Kate laughed. She would give Tony a hard time with his new nickname… Denosy…what a match.

They got outside the cabin. Officer Miller brought them to his SUV and drove them to the next hospital. Kate had chatted friendly the whole way with Officer Miller. Gibbs only studied her behaviour.

In the hospital Gibbs and Kate were checked separately. They both had a mild concussion. Nothing serious. While they both got their examinations, Tony, Ducky and Abby arrived at the hospital. Immediately Ducky went to look into their medical records. Tony was looking for Gibbs and Abby tried to find Kate.

Abby found Kate in one of the exam rooms. Kate had put on her shirt as Abby entered the room. "Kate! You're alright. I was so worried about you two." Instantly she had embraced her friend. "Hey Abs!" Kate said. Abby felt that something out there must've happened. The usually so cheery Kate looked tired and hurt, but that came not from physical strain. "Kate, what's wrong?" "Nothing Abs, really. I'm just tired and my head hurt a bit. Can you drive me home please." Abs looked at her. "Okay Kate, I'll give you a lift home. But sooner or later, you'll have to tell me. Clear?" Kate nodded. "Do you know if Gibbs is okay?" Kate asked with a low voice. Now Abs knew something had gone terribly wrong between the two of them. "Yes he is." Abby replied.

Tony met Gibbs at the corridor. As always, Tony had to hurry to keep up with Gibbs. "Hey Boss." Tony said. "Tony. Something new from Akins?" Tony was taken aback. He'd expected at least that his boss would take a short break on the case after their accident. But this is Gibbs. Who am I kidding! "No Boss, but Akins computer will be at Abby's lab in the next hours. When she had analysed the blackmail letters we'll probably know more." Gibbs stopped and looked at the young agent. "Okay Dinozzo. Get McGee to help Abby with the letters, than wait for me. I need to see Ducky." "Okay Boss." Tony went outside the hospital and called McGee.

Gibbs found Ducky at the reception, studying the medical records. "How is she?" Ducky turned around. Gibbs was looking tense and worn out. "Oh Jethro, my dear friend. In my opinion she had great fortune. It's only a mild concussion. Nothing that sleep and some Tylenol can't cure." Gibbs nodded. "Would you please let her know that I don't expect her to be at work tomorrow? And tell her, if I need to, I'll make it an order." With that Gibbs went away. Ducky looked quizzically at him. What happened out there, that he wouldn't even go to her by himself and make sure she's okay? Jethro, what have you done? Gibbs left the hospital without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took me so long for this update, but I couldn't decide how to end. Now her it is. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"_Would you please let her know that I don't expect her to be at work tomorrow? And tell her, if I need to, I'll make it an order." With that Gibbs went away. Ducky looked quizzically at him. What happened out there, that he wouldn't even go to her by himself and make sure she's okay? Jethro, what have you done? Gibbs left the hospital without another word._

Abby had dropped Kate at her apartment. Abby had understood that Kate wasn't ready to speak about the events of the "night" with Gibbs, but she could guess. She knew that Gibbs was hiding feelings towards Kate. She had seen the looks he gave her now and then. And she knew that Kate had already given her heart to him. Kate has had no serious relationship with other men since the day she'd met Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The reason… the lack of qualities, only one man had…Gibbs. As Kate had closed her door behind Abby she leaned against the hard wood and collapsed on the floor. She cried like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Finally exhaustion let her get up and she went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily. Flashbacks of his scent, his skin on hers, his lips on hers and the loss of him had filled her mind.

Gibbs had driven back to HQ together with Dinozzo. He didn't speak and Tony was smart enough not to ask him about the latest events. Abby came in two hours later and said she would now analyse the computer of Akins. The tension in the bullpen had could been cut with a knife. She looked at Tony who only shrugged to tell her that Gibbs had said nothing about it. So she went down to her lab to find McGee already working on their task for the evening.

Gibbs couldn't concentrate. The reports he'd read never reached his brain, so he got up. "I need coffee." He disappeared into the elevator. As he stepped out of the building he stopped a moment, closed his eyes and inhaled so deep, as if he'd not gotten enough air the last minutes. Then he walked down the streets without a destination. He tried to clear his mind of Katie Todd.

As he came back, Tony was already approaching him. "Abby found out who wrote the mails." They both rode down to Abby's lab. She told them, that the owner of the email-address was a Lt. Commander, who worked with Akins. McGee already had the address of him. It turned out that the Lt. Commander had been obsessed of Lt. Akins for three month. As the squad team had entered his house at night, he didn't even make any resistance. They found Akins tied up in his basement but alive. It seemed that the lovesick bastard hadn't done real harm to her.

Now that the case was closed, Gibbs gave them all the next day off, so they could catch up with sleep they didn't had the last week. Only Gibbs stayed the whole next day inside the office to finish the reports… and to array his thoughts about Kate. As the sun was slowly going down his frustration grew. He knew he wouldn't find sleep at home and even working on his boat wouldn't change the fact that without her he was now restless and lost. He got up and left NCIS HQ.

He drove in a state of trance and didn't know how he ended there. He'd parked his car in front of her building, so he could see the light inside her apartment. Her silhouette could be seen standing behind the window curtains. There was nothing he could do but watch her.

Last night Kate had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but her dreams were haunted by him. The day had continued just like the night, she'd tried to find a solution for her misery. Now she stood by the window and watched the sunset as a movement caught her eye. A car had parked in front of her building, but no one was getting out. She knew who it was and could feel his eyes on her. She didn't know why, but reached out with her hand and put her palm against the cool window, perhaps to let him know that she knew he was there. 'Oh, Gibbs… What now?' Than she turned around and stood forlornly in the middle of her living room.

Running his hands over his face Gibbs continued to sit outside. He had tried to put her back in her familiar compartment...subordinate, partner...maybe friend. But it hadn't worked. 'Every time I think I have it under control I remember what she tasted like...how she felt in my arms.' Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes. 'This has to stop!' Without a further thought he opened the car door and dashed inside her building.

She heard the knock on her door. Her heart started to beat like a herd of galloping horses. With weak legs she went to attend to the door. There he stood in his crinkled suit, dark rings under his eyes and with a lost expression on his face. Brown and azure eyes locked. Nothing was said. It wasn't necessary. Kate stepped back a bit to grant him access and awaiting his preaching about rules, his rules. He closed the door behind him, never leaving her unwatched. As she wanted to turn he caught her by her wrist. Startled, as if he'd burned her there, she looked at their joined flesh and than back in his eyes.

"Gibbs, I…" was everything she could say before his mouth met hers. The kiss became more frantic and one of his hands grabbed her by her waist, the other moved to her neck. He held her tight against himself. They both were panting hard as the lack of oxygen forced them to part. "You what?" Gibbs whispered as if he'd feared her answer. Kate was trembling, her voice was barely audible. "I… I love you, Gibbs. I tried not to, but I can't stop." He looked her beautiful face up and down. 'She is so much braver than you are, you lucky SOB.' "Me too. I can't either. I've lost control about this." And with that his lips brushed hers again. He couldn't get enough of the Kate-taste… so sweet, so luscious, so…Katie!

Kate thought she has died and gone to heaven. This incredibly stubborn, unreadable, strong, always in control Gibbs was crazy about her just like she about him. As realisation about that fact hit its target inside her head, Kate's legs went weak. If it weren't for Gibbs grip on her, she would have collapsed on the floor right there.

As he felt her legs turn into jelly, he took her in his arms. He broke the kiss, but stayed only an inch afar from her sweet lips. "Bedroom?" 'If you want me to stop, do it now!' Gibbs thought. "To your left." Gibbs began to move. Kate studied his face. He looked just like a marine on a mission. As he reached the door to her bedroom he stopped.

Kate looked him in the eyes. "Gibbs?" 'Oh no. Don't tell me now, we can't do this!' But Gibbs smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. 'I never could stop this, Katie. But we need to clear something before we take this any further.' "Kate, what's my name?" his teasing tone let disappear her doubts. She smiled back at him. Kate knew what he wanted to hear, but a little fun right now will do no harm, she thought. "Boss?" A mischievous grin played around her lips.

'Oh you… but two can play this game.' Gibbs thought. His expression became serious and he started to set Kate on her feet again. But she took his face in her hands and locked his gaze with hers. "Jethro. Your name is Jethro." Only her voice could make his name sound so smooth and than she kissed him in a way, he never had been kissed before. 'Oh yes. This is right. I make it work, I promise.' He told himself and carried her inside her room.

The end.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Mayby I write another Kibbs soon. 


End file.
